


Sing Me To Sleep

by Storytelling_Sparrow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Nightmares, Singing, The Mindscape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storytelling_Sparrow/pseuds/Storytelling_Sparrow
Summary: This is based on the headcanon I have that Virgil sings along to the music playing through his headphones when he's alone and/or when he thinks no one is listening.





	Sing Me To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Sanders Sides fanfiction I'd ever written!  
> Also, trigger warnings for nightmare mention and anxious thoughts

Roman woke with a start, gasping for breath. Cold sweat dripped down his back. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. _“Just a nightmare… it was only a bad dream,”_ he thought, trying to calm himself down. It may have been just a nightmare, but it had felt so real. Roman could still hear those voices mocking him, tearing into him, unrelenting and cruel-

“No. No, it’s alright. You’re fine, it was only a silly dream. Nothing to be afraid of.” He threw the covers off him and stood, stretching his stiff muscles. Should he go to Patton’s room? No, he’s probably fast asleep. Logan may still be awake. With as often as that nerd ran off with the coffee pot, it wouldn’t surprise him to find Logan working away on some schedule or project. But that’s not really who he needed either.

“Virgil…” the creative side said softly. He knew Virgil had the most experience with nightmares and such, but Roman just got so nervous around him. _“I guess I’ll just handle this on my own.”_ Mind made up, he headed towards the kitchen to get himself a drink.

***

Roman was careful to walk softly as to not disturb the other sides. Just before he reached the kitchen, he heard a song being played aloud. No, not played aloud. Someone was singing. Roman stopped just outside the doorway to the kitchen. That voice… it was soft and sweet and familiar. In fact, it sounded a lot like Virgil. Roman risked taking a peek into the kitchen. Virgil was perched on the counter, his eyes closed and his headphones in his ears. The look on his face was more peaceful than Roman had ever seen it. Awestruck, he stood there and listened.

_/If heaven and hell decide/That they both are satisfied/Illuminate the no’s on their vacancy signs/If there’s no one beside you/When your soul embarks/Then I’ll follow you into the dark/_

Roman was at a loss for what to do. He wanted to stay and listen more, but the singing had calmed him. He found his eyelids getting heavy. He took a small step back to head to his room and the floorboards creaked.

The singing stopped abruptly and he heard Virgil’s feet hit the floor as he hopped off the counter. “Who’s there?”

 _“Damn. Might as well show myself.”_ Roman plucked up his courage and stepped into the kitchen. Virgil stood there, his headphones around his neck and hands shoved into the pockets of his hoodie.

“Roman.” Virgil’s voice was strained. “Um… What are you doing up? It’s like three in the morning.”

“I could ask you the same thing,” Roman kept his voice as even as he could. “I was just coming down to get myself a drink and I heard you singing. What song was that?”

Panic flashed across Virgil’s face. “Oh. Um… you- you heard that. It was just a song I like, it helps me relax.” The anxious side shifted his weight from foot to foot. He kept glancing behind Roman, like he wanted nothing more than to leave.

“Virgil… please don’t be ashamed of your singing voice. I thought it to be beautiful. In fact…” Roman took a few steps closer to his crush. “In fact, it’s inspired me to… to do something I’ve wanted to do for a long time.” Before he could change his mind, he took Virgil’s face gently in his hands and kissed him.

Roman could feel Virgil tense up, likely a reaction to being touched so suddenly. Just as Roman was about to pull away, Virgil did the unthinkable. He kissed back, a soft sigh escaping his lips. Virgil pushed his body against his. This… this was amazing. Way better than the countless times he’d imagined kissing Virgil. Electricity surged through his body as Virgil wrapped his arms around his waist. Gods, Virgil’s body was so warm and his lips were so soft and he tasted so _good…_

“Ahem.” The sides jumped apart, startled by the sudden noise. Logan was standing in the doorway, an eyebrow raised. “I see. Well, pardon me for interrupting. I just came to return this.” The coffee pot dangled from his fingertips. Logan set it in the sink then headed back to his room without another word. Roman stared after him, his mind trying to process all that had just happened.

He heard a bubble of nervous laughter escape from Virgil’s lips. He turned back to face him and Virgil was laughing uncontrollably now, hand covering his mouth. “Did… that just happen?” he managed to ask in between giggles. The creative side couldn’t help but join in. _“Gods, he is so flipping cute when he laughs,”_ he thought. He took Virgil’s hand in his.

“Virge… Would you please come to my room with me? I would love for you to sing to me.” Virgil fell silent for a moment, and Roman’s breath caught in his throat. Had he said the wrong thing? _"Any second now he’s going to pull away and leave, I ruined this, I ruined it-"_

“Um… yeah, uh, sure. I’d… I’d love to sing to you.” Virgil said softly, blushing. “Lead the way?” Roman sighed with relief and smiled at him. “Come on.”

***

Roman almost couldn’t believe this was his real life. Virgil was holding him, tenderly stroking his back. “So… you wanted me to sing to you? Any requests?” His voice was low and scratchy and it was just so attractive Roman almost couldn’t bear it. He nodded into Virgil’s chest. “Yeah… the one you were singing in the kitchen?” He could hear the slight tremble in his voice and felt Virgil chuckle. “Sure."

_/You and me/We’ve seen everything to see/From Bangkok to Calgary/And the soles of your shoes/Are all worn down/The time for sleep is now/But it’s nothing to cry about/Cause we’ll hold each other soon/In the blackest of rooms/_

Roman let the words wash over him and soon fell fast asleep in Virgil’s arms.


End file.
